Super Smash Bros A True Smashing F(beep)ing Soundtrack
by Smashbrosarrmagedon
Summary: Prepara tus oídos para escuchar a los smashers y los guerreros Z cantar tus canciones favoritas, desde canciones que hicieron leyenda hasta los que están de moda en esta parodia estúpida a mas no poder, bajo la produccion de Nappa y los hermanos Hand. (referencias a Team Four Stars y MUCHÍSIMAS MALAS PALABRAS sin censura dependiendo de las canciones)
1. Bohemia Smashsody

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/**_ _ **CAPCOM U.S.A., INC.**_ _ **/ Square Enix CO., LTD./ Platinum Games**_ _ **/ Toei Animation / Funianimation / Fuji TV**_ _ **/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **Bohemian Rhapsody y Rap, Soda y Bohemia les pertenecen a Queen / estudios EMI / Molotov.**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

 _ **Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F$%ing Soundtrack—**_

" _ **Bohemian Smash-sody (Feat. Nappa y Super Kami Guru [El gran patriarca])"**_

 _ **Molotov / Los Smashers / los Guerreros Z**_

 _ **Hands Bros Entertainment & Capsule Corp. Inc.**_

* * *

 _Version original: Is this the real life?_ _  
_ _Is this just fantasy?_ _  
_ _Caught in a landside,_ _  
_ _No escape from reality…_

 _(Instrumental)_

Nappa: YO, yo, yo perros, es el 2016, es hora de otro Cover de Nappa haciendo dueto con Crazy, los smashers y los guerreros Z, ya que nunca estas mamadas de duetos asquerosos pasan de moda.

Crazy Hand: Los smashers, Nappa El Crazys y Molotov están en la casa.

 _Version de Molotov: Mama, mamate a un cabrón, le volé la cholla con un pistolón  
mama con el dedo en el gatillo, le metí seis balas al cabrón por el fundillo.  
Mama, sabes, si vienes por ahí, te digo que te pasa si te metes con mi pussy  
my men, you better get a job, porque este espacio pertenece a los smashers y Molotov._

 _(Instrumental)_

Nappa: ¡Dale Pitto!, ¡Muestra de que están hechos los clones!

 _Dark Pit: Muy muy tarde que le llegó la hora, pero ese culero tenía que morirse ahora  
y chilla, y chilla, ¡y llora que llora!, sólo se acontenta cuando está con su señora.  
Yo tengo a mi chica que está poca su madre y tú no tienes nada, ¡ni perro que te ladre!_

Pit: Espera que… ¡Pitto tiene novia!

 _Coro:_

 _¡Mamaaaaaaa!, ¡Uhhh!  
mama mama, mama mamate esta, mama mama, mama nada te cuesta._ _  
_ _Didn't mean to make you cry,_ _  
_ _If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,_

 _Mama mama,_ _Carry on, carry on…_ _cause todo vale madres._

R.O.B: Literalmente.

 _(Instrumental)_

Crazy Hand: ¡Es tu turno Veggie!

 _Vegeta:_ _Mama mama, mate a una perra, era morena pero se pinto de güera,  
le subí la falda, man you should have seen her, el tapete no combinaba con la cortina.  
_ _What 'm'i gonna do, oh tell me mama, cause i cut her into pieces like my name is Jeffrey Dahmer._

 _And now they wanna hunt me down, but I' m the prince of all saiyans and bitch I' m adorable._

Nappa: ¡Palabra!

 _Coro:  
¡Mamaaaaaaa!, ¡Uhhh!  
mama mama, mama mamate esta, mama mama, mama nada te cuesta._

 _I don't want to die,_ _  
_ _I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all._

 _Mama mama mamate esta, mama mama nada te cuesta._

 _Mama mama sabes tú que lo que pasa, mama mama mama Molotov está en la casa._

Crazy Hand: Este es pa ti Snake

Snake: Its Show time

 _Snake:_ _Vi la silueta de una verga,_

 _Cloud: in the bush, in the bush will you do the fandango  
_

 _Luigi: thunderbolts and lightening very very frightening me._

 _Wario, Bowser y Donkey Kong: guacareo, guacareo,  
guacareo, guacareo, guacareo míralo._

Wario: no es chiste, si se guacareo Falcón aquí

 _Robín: Magnífico yo soy un naco y nadie me ama,_

 _Ike: pinche princesa no tienes lana._

Marth: ¡Oye!

 _Sperm in your wife in her mouth or chichis, easy come easy go will you give me a blow it smells like "ohh"_

 _You just gave me my blow, it smells like "ohh"_

 _Give me one more, give me blow wow wow bip bap bulu bap._

 _Capitán Falcón: Mama la mía mama la mía, mámate esta por favor_

Samus: ¿!quieres que te corte los huevos?!

 _belcebú has a pepa put aside for me, for me, for me!_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Todos: Playstation if you thinking can copy our gameplay just kiss our ass, ¡porque ESPN trasmitirá los combates del Smash!,  
_ _Ohhhhhhhh, baby!, can't do this to me, baby,_ _  
_ _Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here._

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Guru: Nothing really matters, anyone can see,_ _  
_ _Nothing really matters,_ _  
_ _Nothing really matters to NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIILLLL…_

 _(Instrumental)_

Todos mas Molotov: Any way the wind blows...

(gong)

* * *

-¿Crazy?-dijo Master escuchando desde el monitor del estudio de grabación toda la canción-¿si bro?-

-recuérdame no volver hacer un dueto con Molotov y no darles de beber a todos durante la grabación, las cosas que dijeron son de por sí ya ofensivas, con excepción de la parte de Playstation, eso sí fue una burla hasta Cloud y Snake se lo restregaron en la cara de ellos, hasta los niños estaban borrachos-señalo la mano jefe los puntos de la canción

-ta bueno, lo prometo por la vida de Krilin, que no durara mucho-juro la mano loca-tú lo dijiste-dijo Master apagando la consola a lo que la señal de Grabando se apagaba.

* * *

 _ **Palabras del autor:**_

 _ **¡Sorpresa! Otro fic pero este será especial ya que vieron es categoría M y se basara en canciones más de ellas parodias, la razón es porque vi el tráiler de Suicidal Squad con la canción de Queen y me imagine la de Molotov al mismo tiempo, por cierto aquí si pueden pedir que canción quieren que haga basándose en parodia (excepto Frozen o el pollito pio no mamen, hablo en serio)**_

* * *

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamón enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera.]**_


	2. Bat-Smash-Metal

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash , Súper Smash Bros. Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC./ Square Enix CO., LTD./ Platinum Games / Toei Animation / Funianimation / Fuji TV / Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **Batmetal y Batman les pertenecen a ArhyBES/ DC comics / Warner Bros. / Bob Kane y Bill Finger**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

 _ **Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack—**_

 _ **"Bat-Smash-metal (Feat. Children of Batman)"**_

 _ **Children of Batman / Los Smashers / los Guerreros Z**_

 _ **Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc. / Wayne enterprise Inc.**_

* * *

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Aparece Batman en lo alto de un poste, saltando hacia una de las ventanas de la mansión Smash, donde ahora es un escenario de trash metal con Red Hood en el bajo, Nigthwind en la guitarra y Robin (no el de Fire Emblem, sino el de Batman) en la batería_

 _Canción_ _original: I am be dangerous now_

 _Not me hurt when stairs fell down_

Pit: Ehh, ¿no deberías usar las piernas?

 _Me pushed by you me hit head_

 _Me nose broke soon you be dead_

Dr. Mario: ¡¿Cómo puedes seguir hablando después de la paliza que te dio ese tipo?!

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Soon you be dead_

 _(Se ve a Batman cabeceando al mero estilo de la música metalera a lo que a lado estaba Cloud y Ryu y se hacían a un lado lentamente de el)_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _So strong, my face is_

Capitán Falcón : ¡FALCÓN PUNCH!

 _You punch, break fingers_

Capitán Falcón : ¡AAAAHHH, MI MUÑECA!

 _Kick me, you're limping_

Luigi (mostrando una flor imperial): Mira Mario gane

 _Stab me, you're bleeding_

 _(Batman le salta encima a Mario)_

Mario: Mi cuello

Luigi: ¡Mamma mia!

 _I am be angerous now_

 _(Aparecen en una arena donde se encuentran las superestrellas de la WWE junto a Villager y Lucas donde sale lanzado...)_

 _You throwing rock at me_

Villager: Ese era "la roca"

Lucas: Si

 _Hit eye and it no hurt me_

 _I'm strong, you're not_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _You're not_

 _(Apunta a Olimar)_

Olimar: Pero no te conozco

 _(Instrumental)_

 _(si jugaron la serie Arkram esta señalando a Lucina, Kamui, Ike Marth y Robin el estratega desde lo alto de un árbol)_

 _I'm making time for fighting_

Lucina: Y que vas a hacer hoy ademas de...

 _I'm clearing time for hitting_

 _(le cae encima a Kamui)_

Lucina: ¡Por el amor a Naga!

Kamui: ¡Me caíste encima!

 _We'll meet and I will beat you_

Marth: Espera espera...

Kamui: ¡MI CARA!

 _Our schedules permitting_

Ike: ¡MI PIERNA!

Robín con voz chillona: Empiezo a odiar a este tipo

Lucina: ¡MI MANO!

 _I pick out fighting outfit_

 _Don't want my pants too tight_

 _Need clothes to breath to beat you_

 _You'll be beaten down tonight_

 _(Empieza a saltar la cuerda junto a los entrenadores de Wii Fit)_

 _I'm so fucking tough_

 _I'm so fucking tough_

 _That's right_

 _(ahora esta en la barra junto a dos Pikmins viéndolo desde ahí)_

 _I'm so fucking tough_

 _I'm so fucking tough_

 _That's right_

 _(Link ve a Batman bañándose y con pepinos en los ojos y con espuma en la cabeza)_

Link: Volveré en un rato

 _I'm so fucking tough_

 _I'm so fucking tough_

 _That's right_

 _I'm so fucking tough_

 _I'm so fucking tough_

 _That's right_

 _You're an ugly man (señala a Ganondorf)_

Ganon: Mira quien habla

 _You're as dumb as sand (señala a Bowser)_

 _Your mom's fucking fat (señala a Wario)_

 _Your mom blew a rat (señala a Mewtwo)_

Mewtwo: Que dijiste imbesil

 _You are a mistake (señala a Cell)_

 _You have sex with doll (señala a Krilin)_

Krilin: Espera, ¿que hago aquí?

 _You think you're so tough (señala a Vegeta)_

Vegeta: Celoso de mí

 _You're a living bluff (señala a Dark Pit)_

Dark Pit: ¡Chinga tu madre cabron!

 _I will put you down (señala a Bayonetta)_

Bayonetta: Estas de cabeza por si no notaste

 _I will make you drown (señala a Goku comiendo)_

Freezer: Lo intente, no servirá

 _I will make you bleed (señala a Mr. Game & Watch)_

Mr. Game & Watch: Beep?

 _I am filled with speed (señala a Sonic)_

Sonic: Okay...

 _I cannot feel pain_

 _I might be insane_

 _I am victory_

 _I write history_

 _Fell… my… fist…_

 _On… your… face…_

 _You… hate… this…_

 _I… feel… great…_

(De la nada se pone encima de Goku donde están sus partes y… )

 _1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8_

Gohan: Necesito un adulto

Vegeta: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

 _1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8_

 _(Aparece en una cama con Lucina, Samus, Reflet, Palutena, Corrin, Lana, Peach y Zelda)_

Samus: Como llegamos aquí

Reflet: Y nuestra ropa

Todas las chicas: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

* * *

-Saludos lectores, este es T.J-dijo una persona que tiene pinta de conductor de radio, junto a otra persona-Y el Wombat-

-Muy caliente-se escucho un sonido del estudio mismo que son de ellos-Estamos aquí transmitiendo desde el estudio de grabación del disco de Súper Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack-

-Y estamos con el grupo que acaban de escuchar hace unos momentos, denles un aplauso a **Children of Batman** junto a su vocalista y líder de la banda, el caballero de la noche Batman-dijo Wombat presentando a la banda que toco hace un momento-hello I'm Batman, it's a pleasure meeting... [Traducción: Hola soy Batman, es un gusto conocerlos…]-dijo el caballero de la noche quien hablaba en inglés pero sonaba como si fuera gorila

-What is this? [Traducción: ¿Qué es esto?]-se pregunto viendo la traducción que le puso el autor de la historia-What a fuck is this? [Traducción: ¿Que chingados es esto?]-

-Veras batsy, el autor lo puso porque nadie te entiende ni jota de lo que dices y también para los que leen este fic-comento TJ acerca de que Batman habla en inglés por completo-Why they don't understand me? [Traducción: ¿Porque nadie me entiende?]-

- _Principalmente porque hablas como un puto gorila con gingivitis o tomando sopa caliente y que se quemo el hocico_ -dijo Dark Pit desde una de las bocinas del estudio de grabación-Everyone's they understand me! [Traducción: ¡Todo el mundo debe de entenderme!]-grito Batman a donde se escuchó la voz del ángel negro

-Ya oíste a Pitto-dijo Wombat refiriéndose a Dark Pit, cosa que nuevamente grito desde ahí- _¡NO ME ESTÉN CHINGANDO IDIOTAS!-_

-Muy bien entremos en calor con el primer comentario por WhatsApp si quieres hacer los honores Bat-dijo TJ mientras mostraba una pantalla al grupo a lo que este empezó a leer o eso creia

-All right… this is from… human… type… humantyp said: making this song is waste of time and resources [Traducción: Muy bien…, este viene de…human…type…humantyp dice: Hacer esta canción es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero]-

-Vaya un comentario negativo-dijo uno de los locutores y entrevistadores ante la negativa reacción del mensaje a lo que el superhéroe respondio

-Nice try Penguin, nice try [Traducción: Buen intento pingüino, buen intento]-

-Esta será para Robín…-dijo Tj a lo que el estratega apareció con brillo en los ojos y un coro angelical-lo siento ese soy yo, roba nombres-respondió el "Robin" verdadero a lo que este se fue llorando

-Este es de the Creeper: que se joda Jason Tood…-dijo sorprendido a lo que Batman Nigthwing y el comenzaron a reírse pero luego se dio cuenta y continuo leyendo-Esperen hay mas, debería ser Cassandra Cain, es mas metalera que el resto de los otros tres de la banda-

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron los dos mismos a lo que Red Hood se estaba riendo-¡Turn down for what!-se escucho desde la cabina a lo que se oyó un golpe en el vidrio-¡deja eso Falcón!-

-What a fuck is this!, i want the next… [Traducción: ¡Que chigados es esto!, quiero el siguiente…]-grito Batman mientras tomaba el control de la pantalla a lo que se le quedo un rato como idiota ya que ese comentario…

-ehh, esa esta en japonés-dijo Nightwind viendo que efectivamente estaba en otro idioma-El siguiente es de ImnotvegetaRFL (ósea Vegeta) dice: ¿por qué tus putos labios se parecen al trasero regordete de Wario?, creo que es para ti Bat-

-it's just because i can't pull it off! [Traducción: ¡Es porque no me la puedo quitar!]-grito mientras estiraba su máscara cosa que se pregunto TJ-Espera, ¿por qué no te la has quitado si te está causando eso?-

\- It is to protect my identity so that nobody knows that i Bruce Wa…[Traducción: Es para proteger mi identidad para que nadie sepa que soy Bruno di…]-para desgracia para el grupo de batman el mismo había revelado su propia identidad secreta a lo que este estaba diciendo no y picándole a todo los botones

-¡Córtale córtale córtale!-gito Red Hood a lo que le disparo a la cámara (y al camarógrafo para matarlo) para terminar la transmisión.

* * *

 _ **Palabras del autor:**_

 _ **Bueno no han pasado dos horas y ya he posteado la segunda canción además de el capítulo de Dragón Smashers, asi que, ¿cual canción quieren que hagan?**_

* * *

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamón enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera.]**_


	3. ¿Y si golpeamos a un smasher?

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash , Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Brawl, Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U, les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC./ Square Enix CO., LTD./ Platinum Games / Toei Animation / Funianimation / Fuji TV / Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **Frozen: una aventura congelada le pertenece a Walt Disney**_ _ **Animation**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

 _ **Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack—**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Y si golpeamos a un smasher**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Dos Saiyayines (Nappa y Vegeta) y otros**_

 _ **Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc.**_

* * *

 _Nappa:_ _¿Vegeta?_

 _(Toc,toc,toc…)_

 _¿Y si golpeamos a un smasher?_

 _Ven vamos a jugar_

 _Ya no matamos mas, sin sangre o gore, parece que no estas…_

 _Solíamos ser compañeros y ya no más_

 _No entiendo lo que pasó_

 _¿Y si golpeamos a un smasher?_

 _Tal vez sea a este smasher…_

(Enseña una foto de Dark Pit golpeando a Pit con una cuña mientras grita como loco)

 _Elsa: Déjame en paz Nappa que estoy ocupado_

 _Nappa: Ya me voy…_

 _(Toc, toc, toc…)_

 _¿Y si golpeamos a un smasher?_

 _En un vehículo apachurrarlos como en GTA_

 _Creo que matar una serie de personas es excesivo_

 _Hasta empecé a matar a todos los Mii Figthers en el bar_

Mii Gunner: ¡No era necesario decapitarlos!

 _Nappa: ¡SOLO SON CARNE DE CAÑON!_

 _Es algo aburrido, sin desafíos, solamente ver los cuerpos caer…_

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, ¡Diez!_

 _(_ _Se escuchan a Link, Mario, Shulk, Goku, Marth, Megaman, Snake, Sonic, Pikachu y a Master Hand gritando de dolor_ _)_

Master Hand: ¡ah mi espala! ya me la dejaste como si fuera espagueti ahora si siento como sufrió Batman con Bane

Goku: Pero no…

Snake: ¡No digas nada Goku!

* * *

 _Rey Vegeta: Gran Bisel Nappa ¿que opina?_

 _Nappa: (imagínense con el sombrero de Jaffar):Déjeme decirle que tiene que hacer, n_ _ecesita sentarlo, lo mira fijamente a los ojos, y_ _le dice "no hagas volar mi planeta"_

 _Rey Vegeta: ¿_ _Y piensa que va a funcionar?_

 _Nappa:_ _Tendría que ser terriblemente malvado si no lo hiciera_

(algunos minutos mas tarde)

 _Freezer: ¡Jajaja! ¡esto es totalmente maravilloso, soldado Zarbon, soldado Dodoria que hermosos son los fuegos artificiales! ¡JAJAJA!_

* * *

 _Nappa: ¿Vegeta?_

 _Sé que estas adentro, el planeta se ha ido pero nosotros no_

 _Sé que apesta tal cual película de linterna verde_

 _Pero somos la raza más fuerte_

 _Tu, yo, no sé su nombre (Radizt) y su hermano Kakarotto…_

 _Ahora estamos juntos, solo escúchame_

 _Que es lo que vas a hacerrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

 _¿Y si golpeamos a un smasher?_

 _Tal vez sea a este smasher…_

(Ahora enseña una foto de Luigi con las manos en la cara gritando debido a que a lado suyo se encuentran Giga Bowser y Giga Mac)

* * *

 ** _Palabras del autor:_**

 ** _si se preguntan de donde saque la idea, sigan este link y todas sus dudas se_** ** _resolverán:_**

 ** _watch?v=dvAUvRU5QV0_**

* * *

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamón enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera.]**_


	4. CloneBald this way

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV**_ _ **/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **"Born this Way" le pertenece a Lady Gaga**_ _ **y a Interscope Records**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

 _ **Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack—**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Clone/Bald this way"**_

 _ **Los smashers clones o copias exactas que conoces y Los chicos pelones que conoces**_

 _ **Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc.**_

* * *

 _Wii Fit Trainer:_ _It doesn't matter if you love me, or capital M-E_

 _Just put your straps on in your controller_

 _'cause you were clone this way, baby_

 _(instrumental)_

 _Voz de Lucina: My papa told me when I was young_

 _We are all born_ _to be_ _superstars_

 _She rolled my hair and put my sword on_

 _And send me to the smash bros four_

 _(instrumental)_

 _Voz de Doctor Mario: There's nothing wrong with loving who you are_

 _Because we don't care about the fans start to rant_

 _So cold your head up and you'll go far_

 _Listen to when we say_

 _(instrumental)_

 _Voz de Lana:_

 _I'm beautiful in my way_

 _'Cause Sakurai makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was clone this way_

 _Voz de Cia: Don't hide yourself in regret_

 _Just_ _chose_ _yourself and you're set_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was clone this way_

 _Voces de los demás smashers clones:_

 _Oh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby I was clone this way_

 _Baby I was clone this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby I was clone this way_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was clone this way_

 _Voz de Dark Pit: Don't be a dick ‒ or play another shit [x3]_

 _Don't be!_

Voz de Krilin: Que creen podemos hacer dueto, aquí va...

 _All you need to do is shave your hair_

 _Then wax that bitch untill it shines_

 _Who gives a crap if all the children stare_

 _Just listen up and you'll be fine_

 _(instrumental)_

 _Voz de Nappa: I doesn't matter if you love me or capital M-E (Hey hey hey)_

 _I love my bald head I love this style and_

 _Like my hero of all time_

 _(Muestra una foto del pelón de Brazzers)_

Voz de Reflet: okay Nappa eso es una información que no era necesaria

 _(instrumental)_

 _I'm beautiful in my way_

 _'Cause Kami makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I am bald this way!_

 _Voz de Krillin: Don't hide yourself in regret_

 _Just power up and you're set_

 _We're on the right track baby_

 _'Cause we're bald this way!_

 _Oh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby I was bald this way_

 _Baby I was bald this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby I was bald this way_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was bald this way_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Don't be a fag, don't be a prick_

 _Whether you're owned or drop away_

 _You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

 _You're namekian, you're triclops_

 _Whether life's disabilities_

 _Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

 _Rejoice and love yourself today_

 _'cause baby you were clone/bald this way_

 _Verso de los smashers: No matter they hate you for putting in smash,_

 _they have his character as a mii fighter costume like Geno or whatever his name is,_

 _I'm on the right track baby,_

 _we was clone to survive._

 _Verso de Krilin y Nappa: No matter black, white or beige_

 _Chola or orient made,_

 _I'm on the right track baby,_

 _I was bald to be brave._

 _Todos: I'm beautiful in my way_

 _'Cause Sakurai/Kami makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was clone/bald this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret_

 _Just love yourself and you're set_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was clone/bald this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby I was clone/bald this way_

 _Baby I was clone/bald this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby I was clone/bald this way_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was clone/bald this way_

 _I was clone/bald this way hey!_

 _I was clone/bald this way hey!_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was clone/bald this way hey!_

 _I was clone/bald this way hey!_

 _I was clone/bald this way hey!_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was clone/bald this way hey!_

 _..._

 _(Introduce sonido de disco rayado)_

* * *

-Tenshinhan, Shadow ¡Que están haciendo, eran sus líneas!-dijo Nappa mientras todos los que se encontraban en la canción veían al rival de Sonic y al ex asesino de no participara lo que este le respondió-Si lo era, pero no me voy a degradar al igual que todos ustedes, en especial tu Dark-

-¡de que te quejas si ni siquiera dijiste nada de tomar una maleta llena de dinero la cual fui sobornado!-grito el ángel negro que se encontraba al fondo del grupo-ni me tienen que preguntar a mi-respondió Ten seriamente a lo que el ex compañero de Vegeta hablo-Mira, todos estuvimos de acuerdo con la canción...-

-Todos están de acuerdo, yo no, al igual que el-recalco nuevamente Shadow cruzando los brazos mientras continuaba Nappa-Ya todos estamos haciendo nuestra parte, solo falta Piccolo con el traje para la versión del video-

-Ya lo traigo puesto le traje-confirmo Piccolo quien curiosamente estaba vestido de un traje hecho de Yoshis de estambre y uno un poco más grande en la cabeza (de hecho imagínense todos los diseños de los Yoshis de estambre de Yoshi's Wooly World) hecho por Agitha-Es porque no tienes ningún amigo hombre verde, y te vez ridículo con el-dijo de la manera más cruel la creación del abuelo del doctor Eggman lo cual solo vasto con hacer lo siguiente

-¡BWAAAJAJA!-

-Que chingados les pasa a ustedes-dijo sorprendido Nappa al ver la actitud de ambos-oh dios-dijo Corrin viendo que son tan serios que ni siquiera se lo toman a juego la actividad fuera del torneo

-Ay no, no fue intencional Piccolo-dijo Lana empezando a corre tras el maestro de Gohan quien por las duras palabras del erizo negro comenzó a llorar y salió del estudio, pero antes les dio a ambos una mirada enojada-espero que estén orgullosos de romperle los sentimientos a alguien, acompáñame Toony-

-Busca a Gohan tal vez lo haga entrar en razón-dijo Young antes de salir lo cual acepto-Si gracias Young Link-

-Y dicen que yo no tengo corazón-dijo Cia viendo lo que acaban de hacer Tenshinhan y Shadow negando con la cabeza teniéndole razón a su contraparte buena-no les da vergüenza a ustedes dos o tienen algo que decir en su defensa-

-No voy a cantar su estúpida parodia musical-dijo Shadow con enojo lo cual sin tener que expresarse el estudiante del maestro Shen confirmo-Igual yo-

-Y eso se debe a…-pregunto Reflet pero de inmediato el erizo negro le respondió el erizo negro-Se joden todos, es por eso-

* * *

 _ **Palabras de ¿Nappa?:**_

 _ **Bueno, parece ser que eso es el final, con una reverenda chingada estos dos metieron la pata, tuvimos todo el estudio lleno al mismo nivel que la primera canción, los bailarines, la coreografía, el enorme set que vale lo que gana Justin Bieber en una semana, los fuegos artificiales, el carrito de chimichangas y el…**_

 _ **Pichu: Pichu pi chu**_

 _ **También esa era una idea original, nadie pensó en hacer una parodia de una canción de Lady Gaga, aahh… bueno con esto tenemos para este Fic ya que ella ahora**_ _ **esta**_ _ **en America Horror Story**_

* * *

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamón enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Oigan, se me vino algo a la mente, ¿por qué no hacemos la dé Friday de una vez que estamos aquí?**_

 _ **Ahí les va…**_

 _ **(se ve a Nappa con peluca de Rebecca Black y vestido azul)**_

 _Its Friday Friday…_

 _ **El autor: ¡oh no!, ¡Nada de eso Nappa ya lárgate!**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon Fuera.]**_


	5. Pitto the Edgey

**_Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…_**

* * *

 ** _El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros._** ** _Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_**

 ** _Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /_** ** _Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., LTD_** ** _/ Team Ninja /Omega Force_** ** _/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV_** ** _/ Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai._**

 ** _"Frosty the Snowman" pertenece a Walter "Jack" Rollins y Steve Nelsonle_**

 ** _Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._**

* * *

Era la temporada de navidad a unas dos semanas de esta y Gohan estaba en la cabina con Crazy Hand vestidos de Santa Claus (no pregunten porque también lo está Crazy) el cual le pregunto algo-¿Crazy puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-simon mi arroz cocido-dijo Crazy que estaba preparando el pino de navidad dentro de la cabina-hazla de una vez-

-bueno, una es la caja que está en ese rincón-dijo apuntando a un regalo de navidad con cadenas y una pesa de 1000 toneladas encima y dos tarjetas que decían "no abrir hasta navidad… ¡Y me refiero a ti Crazy!" y la otra decía **_"WEN BROLY"_** pero gritaba "¡KAKAROTTO!" cada treinta segundos-me dijo que no la abriera junto a los de Team Four Star-

-y la segunda es ¿Porque Dark Pit es…? bueno… Dark Pit-le dijo el cual este pensó por primera vez en su vida

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Te refieres porque le dicen Pitto? Simple, es porque la tiene como si fuera actor porn…-al casi entender a lo que se refirió el hijo de Goku lo detuvo de inmediato-¡No me refiero a eso Crazy! Si no, porque es así… su humor-

-Ahhh… eso explica mucho-en eso saco una grabadora y puso un disco para poner la melodía -te lo explicare con una cancioncita ya que es temporada navideña y estamos a dos semanas de esta-

* * *

 ** _Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack—_**

 ** _"Pitto the Edgey"_**

 ** _Crazy Hand_**

 ** _Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc._**

* * *

 _[Como si fuera canción de karaoke pero con el stock de Dark Pit al ritmo de la canción]_

 _Pitto the Edgey, un amigo singular_

 _Pues más amargado que un limón esta_

 _Y siempre golpeando a su original_

 _Pitto the Edgey, su mano te quiere dar_

 _Para hacerte un calzón chino te hará y que no tengas familia en navidad_

 _Afuera está esperando con sus filosas cuchillas para decapitarte_

 _Porque le dijiste por su apodo y en una fosa tu cadáver meterá_

 _Pitto the Edgey, Pit lo quiere como un hermano_

 _Pero para infortunio de Pitty Pat, casi siempre termina en el hospital_

[Golpes en la cabina con un Dark Pit enojado detrás de ella]

Dark Pit: ¡Abre la puta puerta Crazy! ¡Sé que están cantando una canción acerca de mi idiota!

Gohan: Algo me dice que no le gusta la canción

Dark Pit: ¿Está el nerd adentro contigo?

Crazy: ¡Simon!

[Los golpes y gritos de Dark se intensificaron bruscamente]

Dark Pit: ¡CRAZY!

 _Creado por el espejo de la verdad para servir a Medusa fue_

 _Pero la traiciono porque es narcisista como su héroe: CM Punk_

 _Pitto the Edgey, es servidor de nadie más que a sí mismo_

 _Pero ahora es el jardinero personal y lame botas de Viridi y Phosohpha_

* * *

Tras terminar la canción Crazy le pregunto de nueva cuenta a Gohan-¿Ahora si entendiste merenges tengues?-

-eso creo, pero… yo no lo diría porque ya rompió la puerta y tiene la espada de Corrin o de Kamui-y efectivamente el ángel negro había abierto la puerta de la cabina al mero estilo de "El resplandor" y con una sonrisa psicópata de oreja a oreja-aquí esta… ¡PITTO!-

-pues… ¡yo no me arrepiento de nada!-dijo la mano loca sin remordimiento a lo que Gohan solo meno la cabeza al tener que estar este día con el hermano de Master-*suspiro*… canastas de mierda-

* * *

 ** _Palabras de Dark Pit:_**

 ** _Muy bien, esos tres se lo buscaron, y si preguntan qué paso con Smashbrosarrmagedon…_**

 ** _¡AUXILIO! ¡DARK PIT ME ESTA HACIENDO VER LA CANCION DEL TAXI! ¡OH DIOS ES LA VERCION CON EL MARCIANITO 100% REAL NO FAKE! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TODO MENOS ESO! ¡PREFIERO VER LA DE LA TAZA Y LAS DOS MUJERES PERO ESTO NO!_**

 ** _¡Te lo ganaste! Ejem, les tengo noticias, el siguiente capítulo de Dragón Smashers estará para antes de navidad y posiblemente junto con la versión abridged de ese retrasado con esteroides que valoran mucho la comunidad de Dragón Ball además de ese tal Vegeto o como se diga, por lo que hay un adelanto en la lista de los fics creados por este idiota con el nombre_**

 ** _Dragón Smashers: Sneak Peak_**

 ** _Se actualizara para antes del capítulo, pero contendrá spoilers del mismo si no lo quieren ver_**

* * *

 ** _Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (cero_** ** _jamón enlatado) acerca de este fic._**

* * *

 ** _Ahora me largo de… ¿Qué extraño? Juraría que se escuchaba a esa caja gritar desde que entre aquí…_**

[Dark Pit mira que la caja ya está abierta con los candados y la pesa rotos]

 ** _…_**

 ** _¡PUTAMADRE! ¡SE ESCAPO ESE MONSTRO!_**

 ** _Crazy: ¡CORRAN PERRAS CORRAN!_**

 ** _Gohan: ¡PAPA! ¡VEGETA! ¡SE ESCAPO OTRA VEZ DE LA CAJA!_**

 ** _Master: ¡Les dije que eso no funcionaría tarados!_**

[Tras dejar el estudio todos los smashers y Guerreros Z, solo la sombra de "alguien" se veía mientras respiraba violentamente]

* * *

 ** _[¡KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_** ** _OOOOOOOOO!]_**


	6. Yamcha the Scar-faced Bandit Extra

**_Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…_**

* * *

 ** _El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros._** ** _Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_**

 ** _Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /_** **** ** _Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., LTD_** **** ** _/ Team Ninja /Omega Force_** **** ** _/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV_** **** ** _/ Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai._**

 ** _"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer" y "The Twelve Days of Christmas" pertenecen a sus autores Robert L. May y Frederic Austin_**

 ** _Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._**

* * *

Esto pasó momentos antes de que Broly escapara, mientras se muestra una caja musical el cual le dan cuerda Master Hand…

* * *

 ** _Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack—_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yamcha the Scar-faced Bandit_** ** _"_**

 ** _Los Smashers y los guerreros Z_**

 ** _Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc._**

* * *

Wiss: _You know Goku and Gohan and Chiaotzu and Tien_ _  
_ _Vegeta and Nappa, Piccolo and Krillin_ _  
_ _But do you recall?_ _  
_ _The most useless fighter of all…_

Los Heroes: _Yamcha the Scar-faced Bandit_ _  
_ _Always beaten by his foes_ _  
_ _and if you saw this guy fight_ _  
_ _you would even say he blows_

Los Malos: _All of the other fighters…_ _  
_ _Usually laugh and call him weak_ _  
_ _that is because poor Yamcha_ _  
_ _knows nothing but defeat!_

Todos juntos: _On one weary battle day…_ _  
_ _Yamcha came to play…_ _  
_ _And just when he made a stand…_ _  
_ _Oh look! There's a Saibaman!_

 _Vegeta: ¡KABOOM!_

 _Then all the fighters shunned him…_ _  
_ _And continued on their fight_ _  
_ _Yamcha the Scar-faced Bandit_ _  
_ _it is time to say goodnight!_

* * *

Crazy Hand: ¡Muy bien que comience el tren del mame! ¡Próxima parada estación Yamcha!

[Todos comienzan a discutir qué dirán de Yamcha]

Link: Muy bien, muy bien, tengo algo… ejem, un día, Yamcha fue a la primera cueva donde esta ese anciano y se murió al tropezar con una hormiga

Rey Dedede: ya tengo uno, Yamcha desafío a Bandana Dee en una partida de gato… pfff… ¡Y se cortó con la hoja que estaba jugando además de que se enterró su lápiz en un ojo!

[Todos comienzan a reír]

Bowser: ¡Buena esa gordo! ¿Quién sigue?

Lucina: ahí va el mío, un día Yamcha entro a una posada a pedir un cuarto, pero le negaron la entrada, este dice "tienes algo en contra de los que tienen una cicatriz", y el encargado le dice "no, solo a los fracasados"

Freezer: ja… es lo mismo que le dije a Appule y a Raditz el día que fuimos a Carl's Jr. espacial

Palutena: ¿Pitto? ¿Tienes algo?

Dark Pit: Primero… ¡Deja de llamarme así! Y segundo, claro, no voy a perderme esto, ejem, si comparáramos a Yamcha con el primer Goomba que Mario se topó en su primera aventura, creo que sería el perfecto remplazo de este en su mundo

[Todos comienzan a reír otra vez pero más fuerte, más los del universo de Mario]

Master: muy bien, muy bien pasemos con la siguiente canción antes de que me orine con lo que dijo Dark, esta es de ustedes dos

[Nuevamente le da cuerda a la caja musical cambiando la melodía]

* * *

 ** _Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack—_**

 ** _"The Twelve Days of Christmas"_**

 ** _Krillin y Pit_**

 ** _Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc._**

* * *

Pit y Krilin: _En el primer día de navidad_

 _Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

 _Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le da un característico Falcón punch a Krilin y a Pit en la cara]

Ambos: ¡¿Porque fue eso?!

 _En el segundo día de navidad_

 _Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

 _Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

[Piccolo les grita y los patea]

 _Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le vuelve a dar a Krilin y a Pit en la cara… otra vez]

¨Pit: ¡MI CARA!

 _En el tercer día de navidad_

 _Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

 _Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

[Kojiro aparece y los agarra a picotazos]

 _Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

[Piccolo les grita y los patea… otra vez]

 _Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le vuelve a dar a Krilin y a Pit en la cara… nuevamente]

 _En el cuarto día de navidad_

 _Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

 _Cuatro súper saiyajines_

[Vegeta se torna súper saiyajin y les da un zape a ambos]

 _Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

[Kojiro reaparece para darles un segundo asalto]

 _Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

[Piccolo les grita y los patea… nuevamente]

 _Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le vuelve a dar a Krilin y a Pit en la cara… por cuarta ocasión]

Krilin: ya no siento mi cara

 _En el quinto día de navidad_

 _Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

 _Cinco… clones inútiles_

[Lucina, Dark Pit, Roy, Dr. Mario y Falco les dan una paliza]

 _Cuatro súper saiyajines_

[Vegeta les da un zape a ambos otra vez]

 _Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

[Kojiro los ataca]

 _Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

[Piccolo les grita y los patea… una vez más]

 _Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le vuelve a dar a Krilin y a Pit en la cara… nuevamente y están agonizando]

Bills: ¡Ni vamos a la mitad! ¡LEVANTENSE!

 _En el sexto día de navidad_

 _Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

 _Seis horas de Vegeta gritando enojado_

[R.O.B les pone un audio de Vegeta y lo deja sordos]

 _Cinco… clones inútiles_

[Lucina, Dark Pit, Roy, Dr. Mario y Falco los golpean OTRA VEZ]

 _Cuatro súper saiyajines_

[Vegeta les da un zape a ambos]

 _Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

[Kojiro los ataca]

 _Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

[Piccolo les grita y los patea]

 _Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le vuelve a dar a Krilin y a Pit en la cara]

Pit: ¡Quiero un médico!

 _En el séptimo día de navidad_

 _Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

 _Siete pokemones_

[Todos los pokemones los atacan sin darles clemencia]

 _Seis horas de Vegeta gritando enojado_

[R.O.B les pone un audio de Vegeta y lo deja sordos otra vez]

 _Cinco… clones inútiles_

[Lucina, Dark Pit, Roy, Dr. Mario y Falco los golpean]

 _Cuatro súper saiyajines_

[Vegeta les da un zape a ambos]

 _Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

[Kojiro los ataca]

 _Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

[Piccolo les grita y los patea]

 _Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le vuelve a dar a Krilin y a Pit en la cara y están en el suelo llorando]

 _En el octavo día de navidad_

 _Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

 _Ocho kanasianos gritando: ¡PUEDO VER EL FUTURO!_

[Los mencionados los golpean con bates y varias cosas]

 _Siete pokemones_

[Todos los pokemones los atacan]

 _Seis horas de Vegeta gritando enojado_

[R.O.B pone el audio de Vegeta y lo deja sordos]

 _Cinco… clones inútiles_

[Lucina, Dark Pit, Roy, Dr. Mario y Falco los golpean]

 _Cuatro súper saiyajines_

[Vegeta les da un zape a ambos]

 _Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

[Kojiro los ataca]

 _Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

[Piccolo les grita y los patea]

 _Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le vuelve a dar a Krilin y a Pit en la cara]

Pit: ¡YA NO SIENTO MIS ALAS!

 _En el noveno día de navidad_

 _Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

 _Nueve: ¡WOMBO COMBOS!_

[Fox, Falco, Samus, Shulk y Snake les aplican lo mencionado]

 _Ocho kanasianos gritando: ¡PUEDO VER EL FUTURO!_

[La horda los golpea con bates y varias cosas]

 _Siete pokemones_

[Todos los pokemones los atacan]

 _Seis horas de Vegeta gritando enojado_

[R.O.B pone el audio de Vegeta y lo deja sordos]

 _Cinco… clones inútiles_

[Lucina, Dark Pit, Roy, Dr. Mario y Falco los golpean]

 _Cuatro súper saiyajines_

[Vegeta les da un zape a ambos]

 _Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

[Kojiro los ataca]

 _Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

[Piccolo les grita y los patea]

 _Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

[Falcón le vuelve a dar a Krilin y a Pit en la cara]

 _En el décimo día de navidad_

 _Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

 _Diez kienzahs_

[Freezer y Cell les arrojan los ataques y se repite lo mismo]

 _Nueve ¡WOMBO COMBOS!_

 _Ocho kanasianos gritando: ¡PUEDO VER EL FUTURO!_

 _Siete pokemones_

 _Seis horas de Vegeta gritando enojado_

 _Cinco… clones inútiles_

 _Cuatro súper saiyajines_

 _Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

 _Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

 _Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

Pit: ¡Ya podemos morirnos!

Crazy: les falta poco

 _En el onceavo día de navidad_

 _Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

 _Once Ornes persiguiendo a ambos_

[Aparecen los ornes gracias a Palutena y se repite lo mismo]

Ambos: ¡PORQUE NOS HACEN ESO!

 _Diez kienzahs_

 _Nueve ¡WOMBO COMBOS!_

 _Ocho kanasianos gritando: ¡PUEDO VER EL FUTURO!_

 _Siete pokemones_

 _Seis horas de Vegeta gritando enojado_

 _Cinco… clones inútiles_

 _Cuatro súper saiyajines_

 _Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

 _Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

 _Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

 _En el doceavo día de navidad_

 _Le regale a Bills para que no me mate:_

 _Doce cajas de sopas instantáneas para Bills_

Ambos: ¡Gracias a dios!

Bills ¡ESTA NO ES LA MARCA QUE ME GUSTA!

[Bills le disparan varias esferas, más arrójales la comida instantánea caliente a ambos y se repite lo mismo]

 _Once Ornes persiguiendo a ambos_

 _Diez kienzahs_

 _Nueve ¡WOMBO COMBOS!_

 _Ocho kanasianos gritando: ¡PUEDO VER EL FUTURO!_

 _Siete pokemones_

 _Seis horas de Vegeta gritando enojado_

 _Cinco… clones inútiles_

 _Cuatro súper saiyajines_

 _Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

 _Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

 _Y Un doloroso Falcón… PAWNCH!_

 _En la noche… antes… de navidad…_

 _Le regale a Bills para que no me mate…_

Pit: espera… ¿Porque estamos repitiendo esto?

[En eso aparece Mr. Popo, pero no el que todos conocemos… sino…]

TFS Mr. Popo: Repitan todo inútiles

Ambos: Pero…

TFS Mr. Popo: **_Pecking Order_**

[Krilin comienza a lloriquear]

Krilin: (rompiendo el llanto) Primera regla del entrenamiento de Popo: ¡No hables del entrenamiento de Popo!

Pit: (desconcertado) Krilin, ¿por qué estás llorando?

KRILLIN: (completamente destrozado psicológicamente) Segunda regla del entrenamiento de Popo…

Todos los que atacaron a Pit y a Krilin: _Doce cajas de sopas instantáneas para Bills_

 _Once Ornes persiguiendo a ambos_

 _Diez kienzahs_

 _Nueve ¡WOMBO COMBOS!_

 _Ocho kanasianos gritando: ¡PUEDO VER EL FUTURO!_

 _Siete pokemones_

 _Seis horas de Vegeta gritando enojado_

 _Cinco… clones inútiles_

 _Cuatro súper saiyajines_

 _Tres Links perseguidos por un cucco_

 _Dos gritos de ¡ESQIVA!_

 _…_

 _Y un enojado legendario súper saiyajin_

Master Hand: ¿un segundo?

Broly: ¡KAKAROTTO!

[Empieza a acatar a todos sin clemencia a lo que el Mr. Popo de TFS ríe maniáticamente hasta que terminaron en un cuarto oscuro con todos los smashers y los guerreros Z]

TFS Mr. Popo: Entonces, ¿cómo les fue?

[Se oye una pesada respiración de todos con Krilin murmurando algo ininteligible sobre "oscuridad"]

Lucina: Fue… horrible.

TFS Mr. Popo: Bien, todos sobrevivieron a la primera prueba.

Todos: (aliviado) ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

TFS Mr. Popo: Pero tengo malas noticias.

Krilin: ¿Qué?

TFS Mr. Popo: Van a ir… al programa Sabadazo

Krilin: (sonando un poco asustado) ¿Q-qué?

SEÑOR. POPO: ¡Adiós!

Todos: (gritando) ¡No!

[Un Breve silencio paso para que Dende de repente apareciera junto a Mr. Popo]

TFS Dende: oye Mr. Popo ¿A dónde los enviaste esta vez?

TFS Mr. Popo: Te diré dónde no están en este capítulo pequeño verde: **_a salvo._**

* * *

 ** _[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]_**


	7. Bat-Smash-Metal Regresa

**_Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…_**

* * *

 ** _El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros._** ** _Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_**

 ** _Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd / Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., LTD / Team Ninja /Omega Force / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV / Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai._**

 ** _Batmetal Returns y Batman les pertenecen a ArhyBES/ DC comics / Warner Bros. / Bob Kane y Bill Finger_**

 ** _Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._**

* * *

Tras lo sucedido con Broly en navidad, era un día tranquilo en la mansión smash hasta que sonó el teléfono

 _*Ring ring ring ring*_

-Esperen un momento-dijo apurada Lucina con una toalla en su cuerpo y con cabello completamente mojado debido a que la sacaron de bañarse pero al momento nadie contesto ** _-_** Hola… debió haberse equivocado de numero-

* * *

 ** _5 minutos después…_**

* * *

 _*Ring ring ring ring*_

-¡Ya voy Ya voy!-dijo Gohan corriendo hacia el teléfono con una toalla en la cintura para que nadie le contestara-Hola… para eso me sacan de bañarme-

* * *

 ** _Otros 5 minutos después…_**

* * *

 _*Ring ring ring ring*_

-Ya voy no tardo-dijo ahora Reflet saliendo del baño de la misma forma que los últimos dos solo que sin sus coletas-Llaman a Reflet… Hola-

Al no escuchar algo esta colgó y se fue de regreso al baño-Odio que me dejen colgada-

* * *

 ** _OTROS 5 minutos después…_**

* * *

 _*Ring ring ring ring*_

-Esperen ahí por favor-dijo Goku saliendo de la parte ¿trasera de la mansión? Con una toalla en la cintura pero accidentalmente apretó el aparato rompiéndolo en dos-¡Ay no! ¡Lo quebré! Master me va a matar este es el octavo teléfono que rompo-

* * *

 ** _OTROS 5 minutos después más…_**

* * *

 _*Ring ring ring ring*_

-¡Poyo poyo!-dijo Kirby corriendo con una toalla en la cabeza pero este ya había colgado-¿Poyo…?-

* * *

 ** _Mensaje subliminal innecesario…_**

 ** _Ganso Donald: ¡Amoh ha jugah papu!_**

 ** _Tu: Ahora no_**

* * *

 _*Ring ring ring ring*_

-¿De quien fue la idea de que todos se metieran a bañar?-dijo fastidiado Dark Pit dando zancadas hasta tomar el teléfono inalámbrico-Dark Pit al habla…-y como este chiste se está haciendo viejo, ya saben lo que paso

*clank*

-Por eso odio a estos idiotas-tras decir esto, al momento de pisar un carrito de juguete este cayo de las escaleras al mero estilo de Peter Griffin-yarg ow ow mierda… hijos de su…-

* * *

 ** _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_**

* * *

 _*Ring ring ring ring*_

-Ya voy, un momento-dijo R.O.B a lo que presiono el botón de su base solo para que no le contestaran de igual modo que el resto-huh, parece que colgó rápido, debo de secarme después de mi baño de aceite de motor-

* * *

 ** _Un relleno después…_**

* * *

 _*Ring ring ring ring*_

-¡Maldita sea porque suena a cada rato!-dijo fastidiado Vegeta saliendo del baño lo cual tomo el teléfono y grito-Que quieren... Si viene a buscar a ese pingüino obeso ¡No me molesten insectos!-

Tras esto lanzo el teléfono a la pared y regreso al baño solo para terminar de mismo modo que Dark Pit, rodando hacia debajo de las escaleras hasta el sótano

* * *

 ** _Ya no sé qué poner…_**

* * *

 _*Ring ring ring ring*_

-Un segundo-dijo la entrenadora de Wii Fit que de igual modo salió pero de su habitación-Habla Whitney en que la puedo ayudar… Cuelga muy rápido-dijo mientras regresaba eso sí, dejo la toalla para entrar al cuarto solo para descubrir el lector lo siguiente-Bueno, listo para la décima ronda Scott-

* * *

 ** _Es en serio, ya no sé qué poner…_**

* * *

 _*Ring ring ring ring*_

-No cuelguen, No cuelguen-dijo Crazy saliendo del baño solo para tomar el teléfono y finalmente contestarle al que estaba poniendo gorro ** _-_** Mansión Smash donde tus personajes de Nintendo y otras compañías se encuentran… ¡Alfred! Que hongo… hable más fuerte que tengo una toalla-

* * *

 ** _Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack—_**

 ** _"Bat-Smash-metal Returns (Feat. Children of Batman)"_**

 ** _Children of Batman Improvisado_**

 ** _Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc. / Wayne enterprise Inc._**

* * *

Se muestra el fondo del océano junto a una aleta que se dirige a una puerta de submarino para luego cambiar al de un escenario de trash metal pero como si fuera con la temática del Señor Frio con Dark Pit en el bajo, Roy en la guitarra y Gohan en la batería con lente negros y Batman de vocalista otra vez, pero se le ve en una bañera con solo la máscara puesta

 _There are no fingerprints deep under water_

Mete la cabeza para aparecer en el océano y espanta a un Magikarp

 _Nothing to tie one to a crime_

Después se ven a diferentes personajes de Bob Esponja junto con Ariel y Flaunder que estaban torturando a Aquaman que está mal herido

 _And if you seek vengeance_

 _All you need are instruments of pain_

Se cambia a Wolverine picándose la nariz para luego una de sus garras de adamantium le salgan espontáneamente

 _You need your Knives… Check._

Se ve a la mujer maravilla para que luego una persona lo viera con lujuria para que la mano de Reflet tomará el lazo de la verdad

 _Rope… Check._

Se ve al protagonista del príncipe de Persia bajando de una pared para que el brazo de Bayonetta le robe la daga

 _Dagger_ _…_ _Check._

Se ve a Batman nuevamente pero con dos personas a obscuras que luego se encienden las luces para revelar a dos de los miembros de Metallica

 _James… Check._

 _Lars… Check._

Pasamos a ver a Roy con una libreta en mano rascándose la cabeza pero al ver hacia arriba con un Superman preparando su visión laser

 _Laser Beams… Check._

Vemos a Falco con una botella de ácido caminando, pero al tropetarse se la deja caer encima de la cara de Vegeta mientras grita en círculos

 _Acid… Check._

Se ve a Wirzo que estaba cargando una bolsa pero al momento de dejarla caer en la mesa, se encontraba dentro los cadáveres de los padres de Batman el cual hace una imitación parecida de Deadpool poniendo sus manos en la cara

 _Body Bag..._ _Check._

 _Murmaider [x16]_

Durante el múltiple Murmaider se ve a Aquaman siendo torturado de diferentes maneras, Ariel le pega con Flounder, Plankton le pesca la lengua mientras lo forza a ver como la perfora, Después le ponen una bola de billar en la boca mientras Bob Esponja le quema el trasero con un soporte y la peor de todas… Lo ponen a escuchar a Calamardo tocar el clarinete y con mucha fuerza intenta escapar pero lo vuelven a meter otra vez, pero lo que no saben es que el caballero de la noche junto a Corrin y Kamui, Gohan, Dark Pit, los estrategas, Bayonetta y una estrella invitada de nombre Ryuko Matori están dentro del batisubmarino mientras Roy tocaba aun con los palos de la batería para que la última mencionada se los quitara y los rompiera

 _But beware, for when you quench your bloodthirst_

 _Others will seek vengeance on you_

Al ver que venían contra ellos Bob libera a Big Daddy de Bioshock junto a Marlín y Dory (no pregunten)

 _And they won't rest_

 _Until you're dead_

Se ve a Batman rascándose la cabeza con una botella en la mano para que el Guasón le dé una puñalada por la espalda y se le rompa

 _They'll have their shirv_ _…_ _Check._

Se ve nuevamente a Bat junto con Mario y Luigi pero al entrar al tubo se atora…

 _Pipe… Check._

Mario: Ve por los destapa caños Luigi

 _Hammer… Check._

Se muestran a los vengadores descansando y el martillo de Thor en la mesa para que el brazo de Dark Pit lo tome y deje a todos en shock

Dark Pit: ¡Gracias idiotas!

 _Axe… Check._

Pasamos al baño con Bowser poniéndose desodorante de la marca mencionada

 _Subject… Check._

Se ve a Red jugando Pokémon Go mientras capturaba a un Pikachu

 _Location… Check._

Pasa a mostrar a Falcon con un mapa todo perdido y en el desierto

 _Desire… Check._

Se ve al maestro Roshi mientras se pegaba al pecho de Samus el cual apretó los puños por lo que se iba a poner feo

 _Vengeance… Check._

Se muestra a un joven Bruno Díaz (tachado por Batman) frente a sus padres ya muertos, para pasar a Batman ya crecido y en la guarida de los secuestradores de Aquaman

 _Hold your breath, swim and strain_

 _The smell of death, can't escape_

 _Blood will cloud and drift away_

 _Attract the murders of Murmaids_

Se muestra la pelea entre todos los que vienen a rescatar al rey de los océanos, Reflet tiene una pelea con Big Daddy, Dark Pit contra Úrsula, Bayonetta le da una patada que le saca los dientes a Killer Croc

 _It's so cold they all know_

 _What you've done, you can't run_

 _Vengeance is the law for thee_

 _A thousand leagues below the sea_

 _You've been tracked, you've been seen_

Se ve afuera de ahí a Kamui con su máscara de dragón usando la espada Omega Yato y como si fuera motosierra parte a la mitad a los dos peces de buscando a Nemo, en eso Oscar de "el espanta tiburones" intenta escapar pero Ryuko lo atrapa y de un mordisco le arranca la cabeza mientras la cámara de vigilancia la graba

 _Murdering the next of kin_

 _Ate their hearts drank their blood_

 _Washed your fins in blackened mud_

 _Now you swim try to hide_

 _Heart beats faster from inside_

 _Thought it was a big charade_

 _Your life was ended by Murmaids._

Al ver que no salió como planearon todos los restantes preparan para emboscar a los héroes frente a la puerta con cualquier arma que tuvieran pero cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear ya todos sin excepción estaban detrás de ellos dejando a Ariel aterrada

Ryuko: Dejaron la puerta trasera abierta genios

 _Murmaider [x16]_

De mismo modo que paso con Aquaman esta vez se ve a Ryuko apuñalar varias ocasiones a Calamardo con su espada tijera, para luego ver a Corrin y Kamui sosteniendo a Bob Esponja de sus piernas y brazos en sentidos contrarios hasta casi partirlo a la mitad eso si le añadimos que usan el colmillo dragón cuando lo sujetan, después se ve a Dark Pit golpeado violentamente a Ariel en la cara contra un tubo de drenaje y a Batman ahorcado a Don Cangrejo mientras Gohan lo miraba curioso

Gohan: Era necesario hacerles esto

Batman: Cállate nerd y golpea a alguien o no te daré el autógrafo que me pediste

Se pasa al solo de guitarra hecho por el caballero dragón Volga que al mismo tiempo se mostraba el marcador de Guitar Hero para que a lado se le apareciera el Niño Rata de Negas tocando

Volga: Lárgate mocoso

Niño Rata: Auch pappu

Y asi continuar hasta terminar...

 _Swords… Check._

Se ve a Shulk vestido de Kylo Ren con la espada del mismo

 _Saws… Check._

Se muestra a Ike viendo una película de Saw y comineando palomitas de maíz

Ike: Por favor, ni siquiera vas a la mitad y te estas quejando

 _Clubs… Check._

Se ve a Ganondorf en un table dance mientras toma a lo que muchas mujeres movían el trasero

 _Claws… Check._

Pasa a la sala donde Fox se sienta pero Wolf le pone las garras justo cuando se sienta

Fox: Ahhhh

Wolf: Je no la viste venir o si

Se ve ahora a Crazy Hand con lentes (a pesar de que no los necesita) mostrándoles a los aldeanos que es lo que deben odiar y hacer que se enojen poniendo de imágenes la portada de PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale y el logo de Konami

 _Hatred… Check._

 _Anger… Check._

Se ve a Gohan usando una piedra y le da de lleno matando a Ariel ya que le dieron una paliza para luego que Batman se dé cuenta de lo que causo haciendo poses dramáticas

 _Mermaid... Check._

 _Murder… Check._

Gohan: ¡Tú me pediste hacer esto!

 _Murder! Murder! Murmaid murder!_

Gohan: Yo creo que sigue viva

Batman levanta la piedra para ver que la cabeza de Ariel se reconstruyó pero… Se la dejó caer otra vez

Ryuko: Olvídalo

 _Murder! Murder! Murmaid murder!_

Después de haber rescatado a Aquaman este mira hacia donde está el Batisubmarino el cual se había zafado de la cadena que estaba sujeta el cual se fue despavorido hacia el

 _Murder! (You've been tracked)_

 _You've been seen_

Roy: Un segundo podemos respirar bajo el agua

Kamui: Que yo sé... no

 _Murder!_ _Murmaid! (Murdering the next of kin)_

 _Murder! (Ate their hearts)_

Dark Pit y Ryuko: Te odiamos Roy

Se les pone a todos la cara azul a falta de aire y van hacia donde esta Batman

 _Drank their blood_

 _Washed your fins in blackened mud_

Todos: mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda

Comenzando a nadar lo más rápido posible ya que durante toda la masacre se les olvido el detalle que no respiran bajo el mar intentando abrir la escotilla

 _Murder! (Now you swim)_

 _Try to hide_

 _Murder! Murmaid! (Heart beats faster from inside)_

Usando su espada tijera Ryuko abre finalmente la escotilla y todos empiezan a respirar rápidamente mientras Batman cuenta quienes faltan

 _Murder! (Thought it was)_

 _A big charade_

 _Your life was ended by Murmaids._

Ryuko: Ultima vez que estoy el

Gohan: Igual

Dark Pit: Yo también

Robin: de mismo modo…

 _Check…_

 _Check…_

 _Check…_

 _Your life was ended by Murmaids._

Se pasa a ver a Batman, el doctor Gero y Freezer y varios villanos jugando póker

 _Check…_

 _Check…_

 _Check…_

En eso toma la mano de Freezer

 _Your life was ended by Murmaids._

Freezer: Eso que tiene que ver

* * *

-yo no voy a pagar por actualizar las historias de Smashbrosarrmagedon-dijo Batman que al parecer ya puede hablar en español a lo que apunto haca un lado desconocido-dinero… ese es mi dinero que no verán ustedes-

-¿Señor?-

-además soy Batman, no los jóvenes titanes para mandar recados-se dio la vuelta viendo hacia una pantalla donde todos los comentarios de Dragón Smashers estaban además de identificar si uno es un villano que conoce lo cual Alfred le respondió-recuerde que a los que pidió que le ayudaran a rescatar a Aquaman y que le iban a decir quien son en realidad-

-muy bien muy bien lo hare…-

* * *

 ** _Palabras de Batman:_**

 ** _Muy bien, que tenemos aquí… se les informa que el capítulo siguiente de Dragón Smashers saldrá en primavera entre finales de marzo o a inicios de abril ya que tiene el mismo ritmo que mi nuevo video de Batmetal forever (eternamente), porque al autor le está tomando una eternidad desde navidad para completarlo y terminar el final de ese arco jejeje_**

 ** _Siguiente… El sneak del siguiente episodio saldrá para la siguiente semana, si no lo quieren ver esperen, hasta el capítulo completo o pasen a la Página de Deviantart del autor o siguán el link aquí abajo, una pista…_**

 ** _Es muy tonto… pero muy genial, como yo_**

 ** _/art/Dragon-Smashers-Final-del-primer-arco-665905784_**

 ** _También… desde hace mucho Dragón Smashers también está disponible en Archive Of Our Own, pero en el futuro será modificado para ser llamado_**

 ** _Dragón Smashers: Unrated edition_**

 ** _Donde cosas de la versión original solo se verán en ese lugar y sin censura muy pronto_**

 ** _Y finalmente… la guía divina de Palutena y Dark Pit tendrá su primera actualización desde el 2015 pero no será abandonada sino por falta de tiempo_**

* * *

 ** _Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas._**

 ** _Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (cero_** **** ** _jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic._**

* * *

 ** _[Batman fuera]_**


	8. Alexander Tabuulton: A Hamilton Parody

**_Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…_**

* * *

 ** _El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros._** ** _Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:_**

 ** _Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd / Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., LTD / Team Ninja /Omega Force / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua / Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai._**

 ** _Alexander Hamilton les pertenecen a Lin-Manuel Miranda / Warner Bros. / Halmilton: A American Musical_**

 ** _Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial._**

* * *

 ** _Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F$%ing Soundtrack—_**

 ** _"Alexander Tabbulton"_**

 ** _Los Smashers / los Guerreros Z_**

 ** _Hands Bros Entertainment & Capsule Corp. Inc._**

* * *

Una luz se muestra a todos los presentes de la primera temporada hasta iluminar a Bills

[Bills]

How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore  
And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Tropy World, in the Smash city in a raining day without a roof to sleeping under  
grow up to be a fallen god?

[Wiss]

The deity founding father without a father  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter By being a self-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a manor

[Zamasu]

And every day while smashers were being tortured and carted away  
Across the waves, they struggled and kept their guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The hands brothers wasn't ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

[Quitela]

Then a god of destruction came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his creation, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

[Master Hand]

Well, the word got around, they said, this kid is insane, man  
Took up a collection just to send him to the subspace  
"Get your little monsters, don't forget from whence you came  
And the world is going to know your name  
What's your name, man?"

[Tabuu]

Alexander Tabuulton  
My name is Alexander Tabuulton  
And there's a million things I haven't done  
So just you fall, just you fall

[Cia]

When he was ten, he found a full army of R.O.B's to create bombs  
Two years later, see Alex watching a battle between gods  
later, he make an invasion to take this world, to subspace

[Todos hablando en voz baja sin Tabuu]

And Alex get ass kicked back away from he comes

[Hades]

Defeated by the hand of the little angel called Pitty Pat,  
Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside, A voice saying

"Alex, you gotta make a sequel for yourself"

He started retreatin' and readin' every universe from Zenosama's back

[Crazy Hand]

There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute  
He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution  
Started workin', cretikin' for his late mother's landlord, and annihilate any god who pass his way

[Todos] Tradin' (Crazy: the soul of a sorceress and all the army that follow her)

[Todos] Scammin' (Crazy: for every ally who brainwashing him) [Todos] Oh

Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In this world will be the new king of everything

[Todos]

Alexander Tabuulton (Alexander Tabuulton)

Ruler of the subspace for you (Ruler of the subspace for you)

You never back down  
you learned to take your time

Oh, Alexander Tabuulton (Alexander Tabuulton)

When there someone sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote your fate?  
The world will never be the same, oh

[Corrin]

He should've merging with Broly to survive to save yourself

[Todos]

Just you fall

[Gohan]

His enemies destroyed him and the time forgot him

[Todos]

Just you fall

[Bills]

He sacrifice his sanity for unlimited power uncontrollable

[La armada subespacial]

We fought for him

[Los guerreros del infierno del séptimo universo]

We, died for him

[Todos los que fueron controlados por Tabuu]

We, hated him

[los supremos kaioshins, dioses de la destrucción y los ángeles]

We, trusted him

[Dark Pit]

And me, well… I'm the guy that cut in half him for… PUNCHED IN MY DICK!

[Tabuu]

There's a million things I haven't done

[Todos]

But just you fall!

[Crazy Hand]

What's your name, Bro?!

[Todos]

Alexander Tabuulton

[Termina con una campanada]

* * *

 ** _Palabras del autor:_**

 ** _Wow, sí que me excedí con el lapso pero fue por la carga de trabajo además… la razón de este episodio fue por el capítulo 8 de Hellsing Ultimate Abriged que está disponible en el canal de Team Four Star_**

 ** _El capítulo especial será puesto en la primera temporada para antes de finalizar octubre_**

 ** _Y un especial REAL saldrá en navidad_**

* * *

 ** _Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas._**

 ** _Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (_** ** _cero_** ** _jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic._**

* * *

 ** _Otra cosa… pueden mandarme sus ideas para #smashers vs por PM y si requiero ayuda para avanzarlo_**

* * *

 ** _[Smashbrosarrmagedon F_** ** _uera]_**


	9. Hey Vegeta! Happy Freeza Day!

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **"Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays" le pertenece a 'N Sync**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

 _ **3 y 28 de la madrugada…**_

* * *

*Ring*

Era lo que se escuchaba en la corporación Capsula en cuando finalmente Vegeta decide contestar el teléfono para revelar a la persona que jamás quería volver a ver- _¡Oye Vegeta!-_

-¡No mames! Son las tres de la mañana ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES NAPPA?!-dijo en molestia Vegeta hacia su antiguo compañero y alcalde de ciudad Smash- _¿hace cuanto que no celebramos el clásico día de Freezer?_ -

-no lo sé, tal vez porque ese día cuando hizo explotar el planeta Vejita ¡CON TODA NUESTRA RAZA IDIOTA!-grito el príncipe de los saiyajines a lo que menciono- _okay, tal vez SI tuvimos un pésimo día de Freezer ¡Pero recuerdas lo divertido que era antes de eso! ¿Cuándo solíamos juntar un escuadrón de la muerte cada año y hacer volar el planetas de ALGUIEN más?_ -

-voy a colgar-dijo secamente solo para escuchar a Nappa pidiendo que no colgara- _oh ¡Vamos Vegeta! Tan solo un día de Freezer, juntos por los viejos tiempos junto a los Smashers, y por cierto, hable con Quítela y descubrí que SI hay un sistema solar de los bichos que matamos hace tiempo y pidió que los "celebremos"-_

-Bueno… ha pasado tiempo-dijo Vegeta sonando convencido solo para que de la nada Nappa apareciera estrellando un autobús justo en la corporación Capsula junto a todos los Smashers, Crazy, además de un grupo invitado…-¡SI! ¡ESE ES EL ESPÍRITU NAVIDEÑO VEGGIE! Aunque solo faltan un mes para navidad y 400 días para el año próximo-dijo Pinkie Pie saliendo del autobús solo para que Vegeta…-¡MALDITA SEA NAPPA! ¡QUE LE HICISTE A MI CASA!-

* * *

 _ **Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack—**_

 _ **"Hey Vegeta! Happy Frieza Day!"**_

 _ **Nappa y los Smashers (Feat. Crazy Hand y las Rainbooms)**_

 _ **Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc.**_

* * *

[Se muestra a todos los smashers con atuendos invernales además de un Vegeta atado en el frente del Odyssey (el del juego de Super Mario Odyssey)]

 _Nappa:_ _Hey Vegeta! Happy Freeza Day!_

 _Coro con los Smashers: Hey Vegeta, Hey Vegeta! Hey Vegeta!_

 _Happy Freeza Day!_

Nappa: Oh si

 _Nappa: We've been waiting all year for this night_

 _When the sky's exploding with destructive light_

 _And all the women's and children's a going to die_

 _Murdered by a very SPECIAL guy_

 _And as the planet blows,_

 _The love inside me grows_

 _It's Freeza Day and_

 _All the kids will see_

 _Every casualty_

 _It's the best time of the year for the family!_

 _Todos los smashers con Nappa: It's the time we've been needing_

 _Feel the planet explode while your loved ones are bleeding_

 _It's that time of year_

(Crazy dispara de un cañon laser en forma de la estrella de la muerte a un planeta y explota)

 _Freeza Day is here_

 _And with the ki bolts from above_

 _We send you our love_

 _And everything's okay_

 _Hey Vegeta, Happy Freeza Day!_

(Crazy dispara dos veces a otros planetas)

 _Hey Vegeta, Hey Vegeta!_

 _Happy Freeza Day!_

Nappa: Muy bien, su turno Rainbooms (sip, no pregunten como las convenció Nappa)

[aparecen Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy Applejack y Sunset Shimmer junto a los demas]

 _Twilight Sparkle: Bells are ringing, It's time to scream and shout (scream and shout)_

 _And everybody's dying, there's no doubt_

 _Rainbow Dash: Celebrating this special time we share_

 _Pinkie Pie: Happiness cause death is in the air!_

 _Sunset Shimmer: And as the planet blows,_

 _The love inside me grows_

 _It's Freeza Day and_

 _All the kids will see_

 _Every casualty_

 _It's the best time of the year for the family!_

 _Las Rainbooms:_

 _It's the time we've been needing_

 _Feel the planet explode while your loved ones are bleeding_

 _It's that time of year_

(Crazy dispara a un planeta de nuevo)

 _Freeza Day is here_

 _And with the ki bolts from above_

 _We sends you our love_

 _And everything's okay_

 _Hey Vegeta, Happy Freeza Day!_

(Crazy dispara OTRA VEZ a dos planetas más)

 _Hey Vegeta, Hey Vegeta!_

 _Happy Freeza Day!_

(Crazy dispara OTRA VEZ a dos planetas mas al azar) Ooo hooo

 _Hey Vegeta, Hey Vegeta!_

 _Happy Freeza Day!_

 _Crazy Hand: No matter what you can't be late_

 _It's a time to eradicate!_

 _So put your worries aside (worries aside)_

' _Cause there's no place to hide (no place to hide)_

 _Your world will die tonight!_

 _Nappa y Crazy: It's Freeza time_

 _Smashers: Hey Vegeta, Hey Vegeta! Hey Vegeta!_

 _Happy Freeza Day!_

 _Las Rainbooms: Hey Vegeta, Hey Vegeta! Hey Vegeta!_

 _Happy Freeza Day!_

 _Todos: It's the time we've been needing_

 _Feel the planet explode while your loved ones are bleeding_

 _It's that time of year_

(Crazy dispara a un planeta nuevamente)

 _Freeza Day is here_

 _And with the ki bolts from above_

 _We sends you our love_

 _And everything's okay_

 _Hey Vegeta, Happy Freeza Day!_

(Crazy dispara a dos planetas)

 _Hey Vegeta, Hey Vegeta! Hey Vegeta!_

 _Happy Freeza Day!_

 _Hey Vegeta, Hey Vegeta! Hey Vegeta!_

 _Happy Freeza Day!_

(Crazy dispara a dos planetas más)

 _Hey Vegeta, Hey Vegeta! Hey Vegeta!_

 _Happy Freeza Day!_

(Crazy le dispara ahora a un planeta que NO DEBERÍA DESTRUIR y es la tierra del séptimo universo)

* * *

-Oops ¡fuego amigo!-dijo Crazy al ver como la tierra literalmente fue destruida por accidente dejando a todos estupefactos solo para que de la nada aparezca Bills sumamente furioso junto a Wiss ya que estaba n cubiertos de polvo-grupo de idiotas… ¡¿QUIEN VOLÓ LA TIERRA?!-

-¡Fue el!-dijeron todos de inmediato apuntando a Vegeta atado lo cual el dios de la destrucción miro con odio al príncipe de los saiyajines-Vegeta…-

Tras regresar en el tiempo y reconstruir la tierra desde el espacio se veía un meteorito caer a gran velocidad al ritmo del tema de 2001: a Space odyssey hasta que en realidad no era un meteorito sino Vegeta volando a una velocidad estrepitosa gracias a Bills, mientras todos veían como aterrizo y causo una explosión tipo nuclear a los alrededores de la zona donde los Smashers veían con lentes especiales hasta que finalmente se disipo el humo mientras vitoreaban por el espectáculo

-¿Ven? Te dije que sucedería-dijo Rainbow Dash mirando al agujero a lo que Corrin menciono algo-Nunca fue una cuestión de "si"… Solo "cuando"-

-jajaja… ahhh… trágico-dijo el alalde de ciudad Smash viendo como su antiguo compañero se retorcía del dolor hasta que Wiss le dijo algo-Por cierto Nappa no es día de Freezer-

-lo sabemos-dijo Pinkie Pie lo cual dijo después el asistente de Bills-Es día de acción de gracias a los dioses de la destrucción que se celebra con la destrucción de un sistema solar-

-¡YAY! ¡Aun mejor!-dijo nuevamente la de cabello rosa alegre a lo que Dark Pit tomo oportunidad de burlarse de él-Escuchaste eso Vegeta, no era día de Freezer, era acción de gracias a los dioses de la destrucción así que nos confundiste por cierto Bulma pregunto porque estas volando planetas de nuevo y quiere el divorcio-

-Maldita… ah… Sea… Todos… Al… Igual… Tu… Nappa.-

* * *

 _ **Palabras del autor:**_

 _ **Si se que es aun muy temprano para navidad y por cierto ya tengo listo el especial para que lo vean**_

 _ **Necesitan por lo menos leer toda la primera temporada para entender lo que sucede como requisito porque esta entrelazado**_

 _ **Además para diciembre posteare la ultima canción para concluir el volumen 1 ya que para la segunda temporada hare el volumen dos**_

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

 _ **Otra cosa… pueden mandarme sus ideas para #Smashersvs por PM y si requiero ayuda para avanzarlo y lo hare mas fluido**_

* * *

 _ **[Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera]**_


	10. Smash!

_**Las Palabras del autor se darán al final de la historia…**_

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover es una parodia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd / Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., LTD / Team Ninja /Omega Force / Toei Animation / Funanimation / Fuji TV / Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **Smash! le pertenece a Starbomb/ Egoraptor / Ninja Sex Party**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

 _ **Super Smash Bros. A True Smashing F***ing Soundtrack—**_

 _ **"Smash!"**_

 _ **Los Smashers (Feat. Starbomb)**_

 _ **Hands Bros Entertainment / Capsule Corp. Inc. / Newgrounds**_

* * *

[Añadan aplausos y el logo de Súper Smash Bros]

 _It was a beautiful day_

 _And everyone was excited_

 _There was a picnic and_

 _The whole Nintendo crew was invited_

 _Luigi stood up and said_

" _Listen everyone, I love you guys_

 _You are my best friends in the world_

 _You make me glad to be alive"_

[Se ve a Vegeta con los villanos jugando póker el cual este le grita]

Vegeta: ¡Y nos interesa Mario verde!

Anunciador: _Excuse me, hi there_

 _I'm the announcer for a fun new family game_

 _It's called Super Smash Brothers!_

Luigi: Suena bien, ¿cómo se juega?

Anunciador: _Well first I'm going to warp you_

 _Into a world of hate and war_

 _Where you'll assault everyone_

 _You have ever known and loved before_

Luigi: No creo que me guste

Anunciador: _Oh, come on, it'll be a bash_

 _Now grab all of your little friends_

 _Because it is time for us to motherfucking SMASH!_

[Se pasa a battlefield donde queda sorprendido Luigi]

 _Whoa!_ (Eh no) _Let's go!_

 _Kick the shit out of your friends_ (Eso no esta bien)

[Durante la pelea Donkey Kong siembra con su cabezazo a Gotenks, para después recibir un puñetazo y mandarlo volando y este empieza a celebrar su victoria]

 _Have a blast as you beat their ass_

 _And then they're forced to clap for you at the end_

Gotenks: ¡Maldito gorila me dejaste el ojo morado!

 _3, 2, 1, SMASH!_

 _Vegeta,_ (¿Que quie…? !AGH!) _your dick_

 _Has been destroyed 200%_ (¡Es necesario esto insectos!)

Luigi: _Can't we all just get along?_

Gohan, Dark Pit, Roy, Corrin, Reflet y Bayonetta con risas sadicas: _Abso-fucking-lutely not, you gotta smash!_

 _The place was destroyed_

 _Hundreds of bystanders dead_

 _Kirby held Piccolo captive_

 _In his huge, disgusting head_

Piccolo: ¡No digan como termine!

 _Fox said-_

" _Hey Mario, stop crying_

 _Just sack up and fight instead"_

" _I'm Luigi, all these bloodstains_

 _Make my overalls look red_ "

Anunciador: _Cell looked tough_

 _'Till Linkle kicked him in the stuff_

 _The madness of cold-blooded murder_

 _Had overtaken Jigglypuff_

 _He blasted Freeza to infinity_

 _With one massive-ass hit_

 _Then she took three Falcon Punches_

 _Like it wasn't even shit_

Luigi: _Is the time almost over?_

 _I can't tell, my face is mashed_

Anunciador: _Don't worry, Luigi, the clock says_

 _4, 3, 2 (Oh no...), 1, SMASH!_

[Se pasa nuevamente al Battlefield, pero con molestia Luigi]

 _Whoa!_ (Por favor) _You know_

 _When Goku and Ryu team up_

 _You are screwed_ (por una vez… tienen razón)

 _Pikachu's way less fucking cute_

 _When he is trying to electrocute you_

Pikachu: PIKA-PI!

[Deja tostado a Wirzo en el suelo tras el inpactrueno]

Wirzo: ¿Cómo llegue aquí en primer lugar?

 _Samus_ (ya te vendiste)

 _Is pissed you got a small amount of dirt on her suit_

[Curiosamente Luigi fue rostizado por Samus mientras Villager escapaba]

Samus: te conviene porque te castro

[Pero eso fue suficiente para él, lo cual el cielo se nublo]

Luigi _: That is the last god damn straw!_

[Esto hizo que todos se detuvieran y entraran en pánico]

Anunciador: _Oh shit I think Luigi's gonna fucking smash!_

[Hacienda una bola de fuego se la lanzo a los villanos en general]

Luigi _: Hey, look at me now!_

Bowser: ¡Mi cola está que arde!

Cloud: ¡Las nalgas me queman!

Freezer: extraño a Zarbon

 _I'm beating up friends!_

Vegeta: okay estoy lis…

[Le da un mazazo a Vegeta en la cien]

Trunks del futuro: Cálmate quieres… ¡MI PIERNA!

 _I have no regrets_

[En eso hace un Luigi cyclone llevándose a Gohan y Dark terminando estampándose en una roca]

Gohan: me lo merezco

Dark Pit: Voy por…

[Pero Roy termina estampándose justo en la entrepierna]

Dark Pit: cambie de parecer

Roy: perdón

 _This is the fucking best_

[Saca su aspiradora para absorber a todas las chicas quienes se aferraron a un árbol pero… terminan completamente desnudas]

Capitán Falcón: mucha ropa

Todas: ¡Cállate!

 _Yes, I can see now_

 _We're having fun in the end_

[Se ve a Luigi como ¿carga un kamehameha? (¡¿COMO?!) hacia Goku y Vegeta]

 _Now it all makes sense_

Vegeta: ¡¿Cómo le hizo ese insecto?!

Goku: Le enseñe

Vegeta: ¡Estas muy golpeado Kakarotto!

* * *

Tras el ataque de Luigi todos estaban retorciéndose del dolor, dejando solo a los hermanos Mario encima de un inconsciente Freezer y Cell-Supongo que solo porque nos peleamos, no significa que no seamos hermanos-

Pero en eso Mario le dio un puñetazo a la cara solo para quejarse-Ahh, Mario, ¡eres una basura!-

-¡Aguántate!-

* * *

 _ **Palabras de los productores:**_

 _ **Crazy: 1 2 3, tengo que hacer pis**_

 _ **Nappa: Woah, woah, disculpa por interrumpir este increíble rap Crazy, pero estamos fuera de tiempo para este álbum**_

 _ **Crazy: ¿Qué? ¿De Verdad?**_

 _ **Nappa: Sí, vamos a tener que guardar todos nuestros raps y canciones para el próximo álbum llamado:**_ _ **Super Smash Bros.**_ _ **Melee: A True Smashing Fucking Soundtrack Vol. 2**_

 _ **Crazy: ¡Dios mío, OTRO ÁLBUM!**_

 _ **Nappa: ¡Es mejor que lo creas, es totalmente una cosa lo que está sucediendo!**_

 _ **Crazy: ¡va a ser increíble!**_

 _ **Nappa: Va a ser tan loco como tú, Hey RedXIII puedes detener la música es todo**_

 _ **RedXIII: Bueno nos vemos**_

 _ **[La música se detiene y dejan solos a RedXIII junto con Barret]**_

 _ **RedXIII: ¿oye Barret? ¿Quieres ver qué tan cerca puedo llegar al micrófono?**_

 _ **Barret: Apuesto a que puedo acercarme.**_

 _ **RedXIII: No, apuesto a que puedo acercarme...**_

 _ **Barret: Apuesto a que puedo acercarme...**_

 _ **RedXIII: Apuesto a que…agggaaahahahhhaaahahgggaakkk**_

 _ **Ambos: hasta el próximo álbum ¡AVALANCHE… fuera!**_

* * *

 _ **Si quieren ayudarme en la historia principal y unirse, pueden enviarme un PM y darme ideas.**_

 _ **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y por cierto, eviten por favor malos comentarios o SPAM (**_ _ **cero**_ _ **jamon enlatado) acerca de este fic.**_

* * *

 _ **Otra cosa… pueden mandarme sus ideas para #Smashersvs por PM y si requiero ayuda para avanzarlo y lo hare mas fluido**_

* * *

 ** _[Felices_** _ **fiestas les desea Smashbrosarrmagedon y un prospero año 2018]**_


End file.
